Efreet
*honking* Get out of the way, idiots! - Efreet quote Introduction Efreet (عفريت) is the GLA Explosives General Juhziz's super unit in Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour: Contra. Efreet is a nuclear bomb truck primarily used for kamikaze attacks on enemy bases. As such it will automatically die during a successful attack as it will explode, thus taking out most enemy structures or units that are within its large blast radius. Overview When the GLA resurfaced, the organization arranged many thefts in American bases and China's own nuclear power plants, resulting in both nations to lose 70 thousand kilotons of Highly Enriched Uranium. The radioactive material was then sold to various insurgent organizations, causing even more dirty bomb attacks in European Countries and rendering 10% of the European land uninhabitable for decades (although China and the USA are helping the European Union clean up the radiation). Juhziz, being an explosives expert, also does not want to miss out the nuclear carnage in order to defeat Tsing Shi Tao, his rival, and brought many HEU units to weaponize the Efreet, a dirty bomb-carrying convoy truck. The Efreet is a captured nuke convoy truck which has a cylinder-cuboid fusion chassis and uses six large wheels to move. Its main storage boot transports around 100 kilotons of highly enriched uranium inside a crude mechanical bomb. The truck has a controllable contact button/fuse on its front in which when the truck touches its target and the safety mode is turned off, the fuse/button is ignited/clicked on and the bomb inside is set to explode. It leaves a small radioactive field after unleashing its destruction for about 500 square meters wide. The bomb has a fail safe so that the nuclear explosion can be greatly reduced just in case a friendly fire destroys the truck. The Efreet is unique in a way that it's the only suicidal super unit in Contra. Priced at $5,000, the Efreet is by no means cheap but this makes it one of the least expensive super units in Contra, along with the Air Force General's Wyvern. But for $5,000, what you'll get is a nuclear bomb on wheels that's constantly stealthed. As the nuclear bomb is made from materials sourced from the black market which are, needless to say, far from top notch, the Efreet is notably less powerful than the low yield warheads fielded by the Chinese. Even so, the Efreet's cargo can still take out a sizeable chunk of any enemy base, the blast radius of the warhead is also large enough to knock aircrafts out of the sky. And like all nuclear bombs, the Efreet will leave behind a large pool of radiation after detonating. Durability wise, the Efreet is one of the least durable of the super units, comparable to the Widow. But for a suicide unit, the Efreet is quite tough to take down. However, in order for the Efreet's maximum destructive potential to show, it needs to be manually ordered to detonate, which is normal for a nuclear weapon. If the truck was destroyed before it could do so, only the regular explosives will go off and the resulting blast will be much less damaging. And while the stealth capabilities of the Efreet is extremely valuable, any player who has fought Juhziz will know to put stealth detectors at every entrance to his/her base. Assessment Pros: * The second most powerful super unit in Contra. * Effective against everything, including air units. * Very large blast radius, leaving radiation like all nukes. * Cheap for a super unit ($5000). * Being a super unit, it cannot be hijacked or de-piloted. * Can collect salvage crates to gain veterancy and increase survivability. * Constantly stealthed. Cons: * Far less durable compared to other more combat oriented super units. * Cannot defend itself except for crushing infantry units. * Cannot be used for base defense like other super units, for very obvious reasons. * Needs to detonate to have the best effect. * Long creation time due to GLA lacking power plants. * Being a suicidal unit, it can only be used once. * If it is destroyed before detonation, it will not do much harm. Quotes (In English) When Created * Let's get the party started! When Selected * Efreet at your service. * I will not fail this time! * I have 20 megatons of mass destruction on my back. * E=MC² * Curie, will you marry me? * Einstein would be so proud of me! * Oppenheimer is such a dork! * Where should I strike, General? * I am the Efreet: the Jinn of Death. * Now I am become Death, the Destroyer of Worlds. When Ordered to Move * Very well. * That way? Okay! * Will be there in no time! * *honking* Get out of the way, idiots! * Should I get an invite from them? * Hey, not so fast! This is hazardous material! * Careful, this is highly explosive... * Affirmative. * You got it! * Good plan, General. As always! When Ordered to Attack * It is time! * Farewell, cruel world! * Suck on this, Michael Bay! * I regret nothing! * See you on the Other Side, General! *laughs* * There's no turning back! * I am ready! * I've been waiting for this! * I'll take them all into a big mushroom cloud! * BANZAI! Trivia * Efreet, more commonly known as Ifrit (Arabic: 'ʻ'''Ifrīt': عفريت, pl 'ʻ'Afārīt''': عفاريت) are supernatural creatures in some Middle Eastern stories. In Islamic culture, they are usually a powerful type of jinn or identified with death-spirits. * The Efreet says that it has "20 megatons of mass destruction" on its back, which is absolutely false, otherwise the unit's size would be much larger and its destructive potential would be considerably higher. * As a nuclear bomb truck, Efreet makes several references to scientists related to nuclear energy such as Marie Curie, Albert Einstein or Robert Oppenheimer. * The Efreet refers to the American movie director Michael Bay, known for featuring explosions in his movies very often. * One of Efreet's attack quotes, "Banzai!", refers to a famous Japanese war cry. * This unit's lines were improvised. * The quote "Now, I am become Death, the Destroyer of Worlds!" is extracted from the ''Bhagavad Gita. Robert Oppenheimer once quoted this passage. Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Vehicles Category:Super Unit Category:Suicide Units